


Shance Week

by causticfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark!Lance, I don't know, M/M, Shiro is an idiot, Sorry Not Sorry, pining!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Pure fluffy goodness, right here.
Had to take a break from other stuff, because this is what we all need.Shance kisses are everything.





	1. Pining/Confession

Shiro kicked himself as he left. Every fucking time Lance walked in the room, Shiro just had to say something stupid. Lance, with his perfect hair and his smooth skin, just laughed at him. Like Shiro was an idiot.

“God damn it!” Shiro shouted and punched the side of the building in frustration.

“I highly doubt the wall deserves that kind of punishment, Shiro,” Lance casually leaned against the opposite wall a few feet away.

Shiro jumped and span around to look at Lance, a slight flush creeped up his neck. “Maybe. What are you doing out here?”

“I came to see if you were okay. You ran out so fast it was hard to keep up,” Lance shrugged as he straightened.

Shiro blinked, _what_. Lance was concerned about him? Shiro stared at Lance. _No, it’s gotta just be his friendly nature. It’s nothing._ “Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to follow me.”

“From what I just witnessed, I have means to not believe you, Shiro,” Lance raised his eyebrows. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s hard to say no to you,” Shiro sighed.

“I’ve heard that before. I got into a lot of trouble with my mom because of it,” Lance laughed. “Are you gonna tell me now?”

“No. I think I’d rather show you. But I’d need your permission.”

“Oh? Okay. Yeah. Go ahead,” Lance was a little hesitant, but Shiro could tell he was trying to hide it.

“Good, close your eyes.” Shiro watched Lance’s eyes light up with mischief.

“That’s not what I expected, but okay, I’ll play along.”

When Lance’s eyes fell closed, Shiro started to freak out. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Shiro shuffled closer to Lance.

He paused and held his breath when he was a few inches away. Lance’s breaths hit him in the face. He closed his own eyes and surged forward.

“Mmmph,” Lance’s eyes shot open in surprise.

Shiro immediately regretted kissing Lance. “Oh, shit! Sorry, that… I should’ve just told you.” Shiro backed away, “I really like you Lance. You’re beautiful, inside and out. ANd just can’t sit by and watch you anymore.”

“Jesus Christ, Shiro. Why didn’t you just fucking say something!” Lance was giddy. His fingers fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket.

“Language, Lance,” Shiro grinned.

“Oh, shut your damn quiznak and kiss me again,” Lance pulled Shiro closer by his shirt.

Realization hit Shiro hard, and he pushed forward. Lips brushed before Lance got his tongue through Shiro’s lips to tangle with Shiro’s tongue.

Shiro’s hands settled on Lance’s waist to pull him even closer. He could kiss Lance forever and not complain. Lance left his hands on Shiro’s chest, but he pulled away from his mouth to trail kisses down.

Shiro held Lance in a bruising grip as Lance bit into his shoulder.

“Lance are you back here?” Hunk rounded the corner. “La- Oh, sorry Shiro!” Hunk threw his hands over his face. “Allura is looking for you two, but I’ll just tell her I didn’t see anything.”  
Lance lifted his head, and winked at Hunk over his shoulder. “Give us a few minutes and we’ll come back.”

“Just quit biting people in dark hallways!” Hunk called and went back to the main room.

Shiro raised a questioning eyebrow at Lance. “So this is a common occurrence? I should’ve know.” Shiro teased.

Lance scoffed, “One time in freshman year this guy jumped me, and I was in the middle of biting him to get off of me when Hunk finally responded to my screams.” Shiro’s anger must’ve shown on his face because lance immediately backtracked. “Oh, not like that. He was trying to steal my wallet, and when I told him that I didn’t have any money he called me a selfish whore.”

Shiro was still angry, he would be damned if people thought they could get away with attacking Lance. “At least Hunk got there,” Shiro tried to calm himself down.

Lance rolled his eyes, “I’m fine Shiro, that was years ago.” Lance pulled Shiro along behind him. “I’m over it.”

Shiro was still skeptical, but dropped it to hug Lance and carry him the rest of the way to find Allura.


	2. Hero/Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Lance is what I live for and I'm not sorry.

Lance couldn’t take his eyes off Shiro.

Sendak dragged away from his friends, his family. Lance watched as they watched with mixed emotions. Most were worried and somewhat betrayed. But Shiro. He looked distraught. Lance hated this, himself, this deal. 

Allura wanted someone to infiltrate the Galra, and Lance was more than eager to get away. Keith was progressively getting worse. Pidge and Hunk paired off with their techy shit. Shiro was always training. Allura hated him. And Coran couldn’t make time between maintenance and all of Allura’s tests. 

Lance let Sendak manhandle him onto the tiny ship. He watched with no regret, but maybe a little sadness, as the cabin doors closed on Shiro.

\---

Lance laughed at the horrified screams. He watched through his scope as small aliens ran about their village in distress. The mission was almost over, he continued to pop off round after round until it was over. 

The voices of his team floated from the helmet next to him. He muttered at them, knowing they could still hear. “Shut the hell up, I got them all. Move on.”

He stood and packed up. Once his helmet was back in place, Sendak’s voice filtered over Lance’s ears.

“Boy, good work,” Sendak huffed. “Wrap it up and get back to the ship.”

Lance’s skin crawled, Sendak liked to taunt him after that one time in the beginning. He’d begged on his hands and knees for something he’s come to regret as much as he regretted leaving Voltron.

Very little. 

Lance breathed out a sigh and neglected to respond to Sendak’s command. He took his gun and started the short walk back. He watched the abnormal sky as he walked. Counted the stars as he remembered Earth.

He absentmindedly ran his hand over the purple breastplate, tracing the pink cut outs to remind himself of what’s real. He puts on a happy face to gloat about being the only one to take down the tiny alien race. 

The small aliens had been a large pain in Galra ass for a long time. Lance had helped the Galra rid the universe of other petulant species. They had no doubt that he could do it. 

Lance sat in the back of the ship and tuned Sendak out, he had no reason to listen to the berating his squad was about to receive. 

Instead he lost himself in thoughts about his cute boyfriend. The boyfriend he left behind. The boyfriend who said he’d be here by now. 

What was supposed to be a month long mission had turned into a year long mission. Lance had lost hope and no longer expected saving. He was saving himself by getting by and seducing Sendak. No matter how bad it seemed, Lance still had thoughts of Shiro to keep him going. Dead or not. 

Lance reveled in getting better at being himself. He felt guilty about his dependence on the Galra to be like that. It makes him feel dirty and _good._ He let his head fall back to rest against the wall and waited.

The ship jostled. 

Lance’s head perked up, that wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but he’d take it.

“Goddamnit, I hate that fucker!” Sendak shouted and rolled off commands to attack and evade.

“What fucker?” Lance approached Sendak.

“The Champion,” Sendak growled and settled his hand on Lance’s waist.

Lance had a hard time keeping a calm expression. “Shit, he’s still around?”

Sendak laughed loudly, “Of course he’s around. He never left. This year has been riddled with relentless attacks from that dick.”

Lance’s eyebrows creep up his forehead when a loud crash rang from the rear hanger.

Alarms sound, and Lance rushed to help his squad prevent more damage. He held his gun steady as he walked to the damaged section. 

He was alone.

Movement in the corner caught his attention. Lance would recognize that butt anywhere.

“Really Shiro, this is bit immature for you,” Lance lazily pointed the gun at him.

Shiro whipped around and prepared to pounce on Lance before he saw the gun. “Really, Lance. This is a bit standoffish of you.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “You don’t spend over a year with Sendak without picking up a few things.”

“With Sendak?” Shiro’s face fell.

Lance laughed, “Oh, poor little Shiro. You thought I’d wait for you?” Lance stepped forward into Shiro’s space. “I wish I could say I lasted longer than a week, but that would make it better for you.” Lance poked Shiro in the chest. 

“The boy knows what he wants,” Sendak came out of the shadows.

Lance wanted to laugh at how cliche Sendak was, but held himself back. 

Shiro didn’t need to take the same precaution and bubbled with light, surprised laughter.

Lance kept his finger against Shiro’s chest and shifted his gun farther into the surrounding shadows as he turned. 

“I sure do,” He shot Sendak a wink and pulled the trigger.

Sendak didn’t have time to react. The blast hit him in the forehead before he could even complete a thought.

Lance sagged against Shiro’s chest and the gun fell to the floor. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around lance to support him as he peppered Lance with tiny kisses.

“This is great, I know it is. But can we get out of here before you continue?” Lance pushed away from Shiro. “I really need to get out of here, Shiro.”

Shiro quickly catered to Lance’s request and got Black to come get them.

Lance regaled Shiro with gruesome tales of what the last year was like for him. He skimmed over the not so nice parts, and Lance has to kiss Shiro to move them along. 

It wasn’t long before Lance was falling asleep into Shiro’s chest as he spoke.


End file.
